


烟与碎片

by Xylophone323



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 麦克雷的赏金委托之一。
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 3





	烟与碎片

麦克雷将烟蒂掷在地上，皮靴碾过之后与橡胶路面贴在一起。

66号公路仿佛不曾有过冬天。在他的记忆里，艳阳高照、风卷尘飞的日子居多，他们朝着来往的押送车扫射，将里面一箱箱的货物朝外搬。还有许多这样的故事，现在他似乎有些记不清了。

他低头看了一眼委托书的内容，酬金比起麦克雷平时接的任务有些过于低了。但是被张贴在布告栏的第一秒，他就毫不犹豫地揭了下来。

委托的字不多——调查伊丽莎白·艾什的死因。

麦克雷的手指紧紧地捏在“死”字上。他认识艾什有许多年了，为了躲避麻烦的时候，他们都曾经诈死过。但是总会在66号公路上留下一些记号，所以另外的一人则能确定对方的安危。这种事说不上来对独来独往的牛仔有什么关系，但艾什总是很坚持。

麦克雷走进了公路上那家已经废弃的酒吧，门口的霓虹招牌还奇迹般地跳动着蓝色。他听到里面打牌的声音，拉了拉自己的帽沿，踩着他那叮当作响地靴子宣告来临。

人声安静了，桌上摊着的是过去自己留下的牌，麦克雷抬起头，三管枪口从两个方向对着他。

“杰西·麦克雷，你还敢来？”其中一人开口。

“我不是来找麻烦的，”麦克雷随后做出了令三胞胎咋舌的举动，他将维和者连同枪套解开一起放在了脚边，踢开近一米，“我只是想问些事情……关于艾什。”

三胞胎此时显得惊讶，他们对麦克雷说的名字也感到一愣。麦克雷从鼻子里冷哼一声，驾轻就熟地绕到吧台前伸手去拿柜子最底下未开封的酒和杯。

“我们很久没有联系到艾什了。”

“多久？”

“将近一个……两个月左右？”

这话似乎触怒了麦克雷，他皱了皱眉头，酒流进杯子里配着他低沉的声音：“这么久的时间你们就一点也不着急吗？为什么不去找她。”

“喂，注意你的态度！”P.T这时候才想起来他们之间的形势，用枪管顶了顶他的脑袋。

麦克雷的帽子掉在了地上。

“你的帽子可真够丑的，”艾什坐在高脚凳上，随着收音机里的爵士乐晃腿，“哪个牛仔会戴紫色的帽子。”

“哈，”麦克雷吐出一口烟，“你可说不准，一个穿着西装马甲、打着领带的牛仔正和我说话呢。”

艾什因为这话笑了一声，从吧台的柜子里拿出一只纯色的盒子，她把盒子推过去，示意麦克雷打开。

“如果这次里面是个手榴弹的话，我绝对会拽住你。”麦克雷挑了挑眉毛，“上次你送我的礼物我至今难以忘怀。”他指了指自己下巴上的疤。

艾什别过头，低声笑着：“真小气，那时我才上高中，我哪能想到你真的敢把撞针拔了。”

两人对话中，麦克雷将盒子打开了，里面什么危险物品也没有，只是一顶驼色的帽子。款式与麦克雷自己的大同小异，但颜色显然低调许多，麦克雷没有多想就戴了上去。

艾什撑着头看他，自顾自笑了起来，她用手指把麦克雷翘起的长发梳下去。

“我看起来怎么样？”

“还不错。”

麦克雷蹲下身去将帽子捡起来，拍了拍灰尘又重新戴好。

“她走之前，说了要去哪里？”麦克雷没有理会P.T，他把手上的酒一饮而尽，把酒杯反扣在桌上。

“我们为什么要告诉你？”特朗莫名地问道，“感谢你上次抢走了我们的大生意？”

“听好，”麦克雷清了清嗓子，“我说过我不是来找麻烦的，但你们最好也别变成我的麻烦，我的问题只有这一个，很简单，你们可以选择回答，或者我强迫你们回答。”

他迅速翻扑到了维和者旁，捡起枪抬手瞄准了距离最近的特朗。

“你们都知道我在一秒里能开几枪，对吧？”

感谢麦克雷老朋友们的活跃，最近的航空线路又查得严了一些，他用来买机票的假身份不得不又一次报废了。所以坐跨陆火车到西雅图得花一些时间，他仍然对三胞胎留下的信息将信将疑。

麦克雷看着火车窗外的海景，知道自己即将抵达西雅图了。

艾什讨厌海，她常常说，所以他们据中陆为基地展开活动。最远也不会跨过亚利桑那。

“你看见无休无止的蓝色，与天相接。普通人觉得宽阔和轻松，我只会想到下面沉着多少人类和智械的尸体。”艾什在保养毒蛇的时候，总是忍不住和人说话，大部分的时候是鲍勃在听着，有时候麦克雷也会插嘴。

“嘿，”麦克雷走过来拍了拍鲍勃，“你吓到他了，别把你阴暗的想法灌输给身边所有人。”

艾什从鼻子里哼了一声，她将子弹填进毒蛇里，关上了弹匣仓。鲍勃眨眨眼，迅速地离开了。不知道为什么，他觉得自己就是得这么做，艾什在说教之前，总会那么哼一声。

显然麦克雷也知道，他后退了几步，脸上出现了讨好的笑容：“艾什，我……兵火库的清点……”

“你最好能在三点之前弄好，不然我也可以让你沉在海底。”

照着三胞胎给的地址，麦克雷敲响了一家关门的西餐店。开门的是艾什的狙击手巴斯，麦克雷几乎认不出穿着正装的他，如果不是他的蓝绿异色瞳如此明显。

巴斯带着他到了后厨，安静的厨房里有一只水龙头不停地滴着水。

“我来找艾什，”麦克雷从窗外望去就能看见海，他猜艾什一定不在这里，“给我个地点就行。”

“你来晚了，”巴斯很少说话，麦克雷惊讶于他的声音如此轻浮，“三周前，她和鲍勃去了底特律。”

麦克雷觉得自己像是被耍了，底特律正是在美国的另外一头，他双手抱肩用审视的目光打量巴斯：“底特律？那里早就被封禁了，你们三个人来西雅图又是做什么？”

“我知道的也只有这么多。”巴斯转身走了，他的燕尾西装蹭过桌角，沾上了一点水渍。

麦克雷想起自己唯一一次穿正装的时候，是去一场酒会和艾什打探任务目标的动向。

“伊丽莎白，”麦克雷觉得这样称呼她有些好笑，但是他仍然紧绷着脸故作正经，“我想我们很快就要离开了，和特巴斯先生说明一下最重要的情况吧。”

艾什黑色的晚礼服长裙下，遮掩着鞋跟踹了麦克雷一脚。麦克雷咬着牙将吃痛的呻吟藏在咳嗽下。

她仍然微笑着：“特巴斯先生，虽然我们提供的条件是优厚的。但是请原谅我们无法透露具体的过程细节给您，灰色地带，还是不要知道的好，您说呢？”

“当然啦，只要有钱赚，大家都开心不是吗？”特巴斯将碟子里最后一块点心放进嘴里，“麦克雷先生和太太，两位看起来感情真不错，希望我们能够合作愉快。”

明知道是假的恭维，艾什的脸还是莫名的红了，她的舌头突然打结说不出话。麦克雷解围替她与特巴斯握手，并拉着艾什告别了。两人一走出会客厅，就将领带和项链扔进垃圾桶。

麦克雷莫名觉得可惜，毕竟这些都是真品，他弯腰把那条钻石项链捡了起来。

“为什么？”艾什将高跟鞋换成了事先藏好运动鞋，又把长裙撕了一半，“你要去骗哪个可怜的姑娘了？”

“麦克雷太太。”麦克雷绕到艾什身后，这条项链并不算夸张，只有一圈细银链配上中间红玉宝石，艾什戴上的时候像极了上流社会的大小姐。他将项链在自己的衬衫上擦了擦，重新给艾什戴上：“我觉得你戴着挺好看的。”

艾什的身体僵直在原地，麦克雷的声音在耳后像是魔鬼的呓语。

底特律被破坏得很彻底，至今仍未重建。连黄色的警戒条也早已被人剪开，“禁止入内”的路障掀翻在地。

周围只有断壁残垣，是座切切实实的死城。他想不通艾什为什么会来这里，但他心中不好的预感越来越强烈。

“鲍勃？”

在一望无垠的城市里，除了废弃的旧楼和恣意生长的杂草，侦察到有生命体的迹象实属难得。他慢慢接近那个跪在地上奄奄一息的智械，用手指点了点他的肩膀。

鲍勃尽管作为服务型智械，仍然有自主休眠模式，接触到外界的冲击力时，他也会作出反应。麦克雷对这些其实并不熟悉，但是艾什总是呵斥他们不许咒骂鲍勃。人类之间可以互相谩骂，但对智械必须小心用词。

这是反向歧视，麦克雷指出这点之后，艾什用枪托敲了敲他的脑袋：“你要是想下次分成还够买可以吸到肺癌那么多的烟，就把嘴闭上。”

人类就是这样，这一路上麦克雷总是想起这些无关紧要的小事。

鲍勃带着麦克雷到了底特律的深处，荒芜得连爬虫都很少出没。鲍勃指着一块埋在黄沙中的墓碑，眼睛亮了亮。他的身体中仍然剩下的电能不够转化成语音系统，于是他只好随手拿过一张布，用冷冻液写下几个字。

“艾什不喜欢海边。”

底特律很冷，不像死局峡谷。

那块布还透着防冻液的味道，麦克雷点点头：“是啊，她一定特别讨厌这里，我们得带她回去。”

麦克雷坐在墓碑旁，他叼着的烟已经烧到了头，卷纸悉悉索索地燃着。火星跳了几下，坠落在墓碑前的白百合花上。他习惯性伸手从口袋里去摸烟盒，却发现刚才是此行的最后一支烟了。

至此，他才相信伊丽莎白·艾什是真正从这个世界上消失了。

“消失”——麦克雷坚持如此用词。

END


End file.
